


（重新整理）岚斯和洛特的背景设定

by lan0327



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lan0327/pseuds/lan0327
Summary: 旧设定不用了，这是新设定。以前画的图基本都是旧设定。





	（重新整理）岚斯和洛特的背景设定

**▲本篇设定**

【两个世界】

在现在已经难以追溯的远古时代，人类和龙族（真龙）曾生活在同一个世界，也就是现在人类与其他类人种族繁衍生息，被称为 **厄芙（Urth）** 的大地。

人类与龙族一度交好，借助龙族的力量，人类在魔法与科技上的造诣不断提高。部分变得傲慢又贪婪的人类魔法师开始觊觎真龙的力量并与龙族发生了冲突，继而上升到战争，厄芙的土地满目苍痍，生灵涂炭。在休战之后，仅存的龙族离开了厄芙，穿越时空裂隙到达了异世界 **亚拉斯（Alas）** 并定居下来。真龙的身影从厄芙的大地上消失了，在厄芙与龙有关的仅剩下“龙人族”，他们是过去在古代魔法的影响下所产生的人与龙的混血后代，但他们没有真龙的力量。真龙的吐息带有魔力，无法用魔法阻挡。

人类中最强大的法师几乎在战争中全数死亡，科技倒退，古代魔法成为了失落之术。在千年间，不时有人类透过偶然打开的裂隙到达亚拉斯的大地。一部分注意到这点的魔法师企图利用这种方式找回失落之术。

亚拉斯因为龙族的力量，变得无法定位和侦测，因此魔法师只能在两个世界发生时空交错之时（数百年甚至千年一遇）闯入时空裂隙到达亚拉斯，而从亚拉斯回到厄芙则没有这样的限制，可以直接利用传送魔法。不过因为是跨世界间的传送，因此对使用者的要求非常之高，一般法师是无法做到的。

龙族对这些人类非常警惕，因此得以前往亚拉斯的法师总是竭力隐藏自己的行踪，有的则努力表现出友好来骗取龙的信任。岚斯因偶然的原因与一个人类交好，他的兄长洛特对此非常不满。后来岚斯果真被那个人类所骗，洛特为了救他被卷入传送魔法之中，失去了踪影，只留下一只手臂。

岚斯认为哥哥被带到了厄芙，因此他寻求抵达那个世界的方法。

真龙的力量与他们所生活的土地及神祗紧密相连，而如今的厄芙已不再适合龙族居住。因此在这个世界里，龙无法保持他们原有的姿态（巨龙的形态），只能以更加弱小的形态存在，比如变化为龙人族。

【岚斯和洛特】

雄性火龙族孪生兄弟，四足双翼的巨龙，出生于亚拉斯“黑烬”火山地区，从一枚被遗弃在灰烬里的龙蛋中孵出。

破壳而出的时候，岚斯的身体要比洛特瘦弱得多。在饿得受不了的时候洛特曾想过要把岚斯吃掉，但最终并没有下手，并决心要把岚斯当作弟弟保护。

虽然外表一样但兄弟俩性格大不相同。

洛特从小就要保护弟弟，性格暴戾又多疑，浑身伤疤，十分看重力量。

岚斯相比起来则温和得多，甚至有时有点傻乎乎，而且对洛特异常亲近。岚斯的左眼上有一道疤。

【多棘】

不知为何定居在厄芙的雄性真龙，火龙族。在龙人族生活的地区开了一家铁匠铺，能够制作魔法义肢。一直保持着龙人族的伪装姿态。

【铁块】

在废弃遗迹里被多棘发现，块头很大的龙人族，没有名字。似乎是魔法实验的牺牲品。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

**▲现代AU**

现代背景平行世界里的岚斯洛特，没有真龙的姿态。

背景：现代城市，居住着各种兽人和人类。

居住环境：普通公寓。

【岚斯】

身高：约1.8m

雄性龙兽人，与哥哥洛特由同一个龙蛋中孵化，因为打架输了所以是弟弟。

贪吃，很喜欢甜食（特别是冰激凌）。

非常粘哥哥，小时候是哥哥的跟屁虫。长大后也还是很粘哥哥。

因为太贪吃，最近肚子感觉开始有点发福？

在小餐馆打工，有时会用龙息烹饪。

【洛特】

身高：约1.8m

雄性龙兽人，与弟弟岚斯由同一个龙蛋中孵化，因为打架赢了所以是哥哥。

独眼，不爱笑，但对弟弟特别纵容。

很少直接表达感情，有时还显得很粗暴。

最近开始限制弟弟购买零食的数量。

过去是职业拳击手，伤到眼睛后在健身房当拳击教练。

补充：

岚斯在餐馆（类似日本的家庭餐厅）打工，也是家里煮饭担当。哥哥只会做简单的东西（比如煎蛋，下面）。

岚斯的房间贴着好几张哥哥当拳击手时的海报。


End file.
